


Ei savua ilman tulta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flangstia, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, synkistelyä, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron oli kuitenkin oivaltanut ongelman laajuuden: Harry oli liian kiltti eikä ikinä koskaan osannut sanoa ei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ei savua ilman tulta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pants on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552533) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt). 



> Betat: Chuuko & Jolandina
> 
> **Varoitus: Sisältää kiroilua, taikateknologiaa sekä kuumaa slässiseksiä! Ficissä myös tavallaan rikotaan[neljäs seinä](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelj%C3%A4s_sein%C3%A4).**
> 
> Tämän ficin alkuperäinen, englanninkielinen versio on kirjoitettu [Harry and Ron Holidays 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/harryronholiday/) -yhteisön haasteeseen. Otsikkoa en ihan suoraan pystynyt kääntämään, koska vastaava sanaleikki ei toimi suomeksi, mutta toivottavasti tämä meikäläinenkin sananlasku välittyy myös hauskana :) Kiitos ahkerille betoille <3
> 
> Ficin sanastosta: **TT-kännykkä** on Taikuudella Toimiva kännykkä. Loin sen aikanaan Kahden kauppa, kolmannen korvapuusti -ficciini, jossa Arthur selittää näin: _"Kansainvälisen taikayhteistyön tyypit pistivät pystyyn projektin ja kun Kurnu kuuli siitä, hän hyppäsi mukaan kelkkaan parin muun sanomattoman kanssa. Sanoivat, että aikovat tuoda velhot ja noidat tälle vuosituhannelle."_
> 
> Tämähän sopi hyvin, koska tässä ficissä sekä Harry että Ron ovat sanomattomia :) Tässä siis ensimmäinen oneshot-PWP-ekakerta Rarryni ikinä, vaikka tämän alkuperäisen postauksen (joulu 2011) aikaan olin kirjoittanut jo kymmeniä Harry/Ron-ficcejä — mukaan lukien 150-sivuisen saagan. Tjooh.
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Miten töissä menee?

"Hyvin, kiitos", Harry vastasi varautuneesti, mutta hymyili silti kohteliaasti Parvati Patilille, joka oli ahdistanut hänet nurkkaan Deanin ja Seamusin raisuissa bileissä.

"Mitä sä oikein teet siellä?" Parvati kysyi innokkaasti ja astui lähemmäs Harrya — hieman liiankin lähelle Harryn mielestä.

"Mä en voi kertoa, sori."

"No kai sä nyt _jotain_ voit paljastaa?" Parvati kujersi hipelöiden Harryn hihaa sormissaan. Harry pudisti päätään ja hörppäsi oluestaan. Parvati oli yhtä ärsyttävä kuin heidän ollessa neljännellä luokalla. Silloin kun Harryn oli ollut pakko kysyä tätä joulutanssiaisiin.

"Mitenkäs sulla sujuu?" Harry yritti huijata Parvatin puhumaan vaihteeksi itsestään.

"Sitä samaa, sitä samaa. Mä olen jo aika edistynyt kristallipallon kanssa ja pystyn kohta luottamaan siihen kokonaan. Mikä on sikahyvä juttu, koska mä tykkään enemmän sumeasta ennustamisesta kuin viiltävänterävistä korteista", Parvati höpötteli.

Harry nyökytteli rohkaisevasti ja yritti samalla katsella ympärilleen ilman, että Parvati huomaisi. Missä Ron oikein viipyi? Merlin soikoon, heillä oli keskinäinen avunantosopimus!

"No, voitko sä edes kertoa että kenen kanssa sä teet töitä? Mä kuulin, että teillä on siellä kentaurikin", Parvati kysyi yllättäen.

Harry säpsähti. Ei kentaurin takia — se oli tietysti silkkaa lööperiä — vaan koska Parvati oli jaaritellut horoskoopeista, kun hän oli viimeksi kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota tämän puheisiin.

"En oikeasti voi", Harry pahoitteli. Parvati alkoi tosissaan käydä hänen hermoilleen. "Kuule, mun täytyy varmaan mennä etsimään—"

"Älä viitsi! Me ei olla nähty niin moneen vuoteen!" Parvati sirkutti ja työnsi muitta mutkitta kätensä Harryn käsikynkkään. "Ja sä jäit kyllä velkaa niistä karmeista joulutansseista."

Näytti siltä, ettei Parvatikaan ollut unohtanut. Harry alkoi panikoida. Hän pallotteli kaikkoontumisen ja oksentamisen välillä, kun kuuli takaansa tutun äänen.

"No täällähän sä olet!"

Harry pyörähti ympäri ja vapautti sulavasti itsensä Parvatin pihtiotteesta.

"Hei, Parvati!" Ron tervehti murjottavaa entistä luokkakaveriaan virnistämällä leveästi.

"Ronald", Parvati vastasi hyisesti. Hän yritti tavoitella Harryn katsetta, mutta se oli kiinnittynyt tiukasti Roniin ja viestitti sanattomasti SOS-merkkiä.

"Anteeksi kun keskeytän ja sellaista, mutta meidän täytyy kyllä jo lähteä", Ron sanoi lunkisti. "Aamulla pitää herätä niin aikaisin."

"Mistä lähtien sä olet saanut päättää Harryn lähtemisestä?" Parvati kysyi myrkyllisellä äänellä.

"Siitä lähtien, kun meistä tuli työpari", Ron nasautti ja nappasi Harrya käsivarresta. "Oli kiva nähdä suakin, Parvati."

He poistuivat huoneesta. Harry vilkaisi taakseen ennen kuin salli itsensä puistatella. "Sehän oli lähellä."

"Joo, huomasin. Sä olet kyllä surkea sanomaan ei."

"Tiedän! Mutta sen takia mulla on sut."

"Ronin pelastuspartio?" Ron sanoi virnistäen. Hän oli nauranut Harrylle, kun tämä oli alun perin ehdottanut avunantosopimusta. Kun päättäväiset kaksostytöt olivat pakottaneet Harryn makuuhuoneeseen eräissä katastrofaalisissa bileissä (olivat kuulemma haaveilleet vuosikaudet kolmen kimpasta kuuluisan Harry Potterin kanssa), Ron oli kuitenkin oivaltanut ongelman laajuuden: Harry oli liian kiltti eikä ikinä koskaan osannut sanoa ei.

"Maksan sitten huomenna", Harry vitsaili. "Olisit tosin voinut tulla aikaisemminkin. Missä sä oikein viivyit?"

Ron punastui kevyesti ennen kuin vastasi. "Dean halusi näyttää mulle yhden pornoleffan."

"Mitä?!" Harry huusi kovempaa kuin oli tarkoittanut. Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen ja alensi sitten ääntään. "Miksi hitossa sä et hakenut mua mukaan?"

"Ei se ollut kummoinen", Ron väisteli.

"Luuletko sä tosissaan, että mulla on pornon suhteen jonkinlaisia laatuvaatimuksia? Mikä tahansa porno päihittää aina Parvatin horoskooppijorinat."

Ron huokaisi. "Se oli homopornoa."

"Hyvääkin?"

"No..."

"Missä se on? Mäkin haluan nähdä!"

"Sinä?" Ron säikähti. Hän oli ollut varma, että Harry olisi kuollut häpeään pelkän homo-sanan maininnan jälkeen.

"Minä. Miksi ei?"

"Öö, luulin vaan että—"

"Että pelkkä ajatus homopornosta saisi mut unohtamaan, miten törkeesti sä olit myöhässä?"

"No..."

Harry naureskeli partaansa. "Mennäänkö nyt katsomaan?"

"Ei!" Ron älähti.

"Katsomaan mitä?" Seamus kysyi ilmestyessään kulman takaa.

"Ei mitään!" Ron tiuskaisi. "Me mennään nyt kotiin."

 

Seuraavana aamuna töihin lähtö venyi, kunnes heillä oli jo kiire. Ronia se ei haitannut, koska sen ansiosta Harry lakkasi edes hetkeksi kyselemästä pornovideon sisällöstä. He kiiruhtivat salakäytävää pitkin ja suorittivat kaikilta sanomattomilta vaaditut aamurutiinit: palauttivat työperäiset ajatukset ajatuseulasta, pyrähtivät läpi antimanauskammion sekä läpäisivät kirouksenhavaitsemistunnelin. Aamupalaverin alettua Harry näytti kuitenkin niin tyynen rauhalliselta, että Ronia alkoi hermostuttaa.

"Viimeisimpien saavutusten perusteella..." herra Lovatt jaaritteli, kun Ronin TT-kännykkä värisi hänen taskussaan. Ron vilkaisi pomoaan, joka oli juuri demonstroimassa jotain 3D-hologrammilla, ja hivutti sitten kätensä taskuun hitaasti ja huomaamattomasti. Hän vilkaisi näyttöä pitäen puhelinta pöydän alla niin, ettei kukaan muu voinut nähdä sitä.

 

Jos sä et kerro, mitä siinä videossa tapahtui, niin mun täytyy alkaa arvailemaan.

 

Ron tuijotti viestiä. Se oli Harrylta. Joka istui hänen vieressään. Hän käänsi päätään ja yritti tavoittaa Harryn katseen, mutta tämä keskittyi sinnikkäästi herra Lovattiin. Ron tuhahti ja tunki sauvansa kännykän sivustan reikään. Hetken keskittymisen jälkeen näytölle ilmestyi viesti.

 

Idiootti! Meillä on palaveri kesken! Pää umpeen ja keskity!

 

Harryn vastaus saapui välittömästi, mikä oli varsin odotettavaa.

 

Mä luulen että kaikki alkoi suudelmista. Kuumista, märistä suudelmista. Ehkä myös kourivista käsistä?

 

Ron tuijotti kännykän näyttöä ja kirjaimellisesti tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan. Ei kai kukaan voinut olla noin ilkeä? Ei Harry varmaankaan aikonut tehdä sitä, mitä Ron pelkäsi tämän tek— TT-kännykkä värisi jälleen.

 

Lyön vetoa, että kundi numero yksi, sanotaan sitä vaikka Daniksi, pisti kätensä kundin numero kaksi, se voisi olla vaikka Rupert, niskaan ja astui vähän lähemmäs. Sitten se painoi niitten lanteet tiukasti yhteen.

 

Ron tuijotti kännykkäänsä niin tiiviisti, että hänen silmänsä olivat pullahtaa ulos. Tämä ei voinut olla totta. Harry _ei_ ollut juuri lähettänyt tuollaista viestiä! Samassa näyttö päivittyi.

 

Rupert puristi Danin pakaroita lujemmin ja veti sitä vieläkin lähemmäs ja suuteli sen leukaa. Ehkä Danilla oli sänki, koska se oli unohtanut ajaa partansa sinä aamuna.

 

Ron ei voinut olla vilkaisematta Harrya, jonka leuka todellakin oli tummanpuhuvan sängen peitossa. Hänen omat naamakarvansa eivät kasvaneet yhtä nopeasti kuin Harryn, joten hänen ei tarvinnut ajella niitä joka päivä — seikka, josta Harry jaksoi naljailla tuon tuostakin. Sitten kännykkään saapui uusi viesti, ja ohikiitävän hetken ajan Ron harkitsi jättävänsä sen lukematta.

 

Dan työnsi kätensä Rupertin paidan alle, eikö vain? Se halusi tuntea Rupertin paljaan ihon. Lyön vetoa, että se tuntui kuumalta. Ihan kuin Rupertin hengityskin Danin kaulalla.

 

"Herra Weasley, oletteko kunnossa?" herra Lovatt kysyi yllättäen.

Ronin katse singahti hänen pomoonsa ja hänen kätensä tärisivät niin pahasti, että hän oli tiputtaa kännykkänsä.

"Öö, totta kai."

"Vaikutatte hieman... kuumeiselta", herra Lovatt sanoi huolestuneena.

"O-olen täysin kunnossa, kiitos kysymästä. Täällä on vain hieman lämmin, ja kun on paksu puserokin kaavun alla..." Ron pälpätti menemään, kunnes Harry potkaisi häntä sääreen. "Jatkakaa toki, herra Lovatt."

Herra Lovatt loi viimeisen, hämmentyneen silmäyksen Roniin, ennen kuin kääntyi jälleen hologramminsa puoleen. "Kuten näette..."

Ron pyyhkäisi hikipisarat otsaltaan, ennen kuin tarkisti kolme uutta saapunutta viestiä. Hänen kalunsa sykki vasemmassa lahkeessa ja kun hän vahingossa pyyhkäisi sitä kännykällään, hänen huuliltaan karkasi voihkaisu. Herra Lovatt ei sitä kaikeksi onneksi kuullut, mutta Harry kuuli päätellen tämän hytkyvistä hartioista.

 

Sitten Dan avasi Rupertin paidannapit. Rupert siveli Danin selkää ylös ja alas. Danin sormet tuntuivat niin hyvältä hänen rinnallaan. Ehkäpä Dan hieroi Rupertin herkkiä nännejä.

 

Ron nielaisi.

 

Dan työnsi Rupertin paidan kokonaan pois ja kumartui imaisemaan hänen nänniään. Kovaa.

 

Ronin oli vaikea istua aloillaan. Hän saattaisi räjähtää hetkenä minä hyvänsä, mutta kiimaisen huurunkin läpi hänen päässään muotoutui synkeä ajatus: Harry saisi vielä maksaa. Uhosta huolimatta hänen oli kuitenkin pakko lukea myös viimeinen saapunut viesti.

 

Imu tuntui Rupertin kullissa asti. Se oli kovana ja sykähteli ja vain odotti Danin huulia. Juuri silloin Dan putosi polvilleen ja avasi Rupertin vetoketjun.

 

Ron pystyi näkemään tilanteen niin selkeänä mielessään. Hän kuvitteli katsovansa alas ja näkevänsä Harryn edessään polvillaan, punertavat huulet aavistuksen raollaan, vain odottaen saavansa imeä häntä. Ajatus tuntui niin houkuttelevalta, niin kuumalta, _niin oikealta_ , että Ron vihasi Harrya, koska tämä oli pistänyt sen hänen päähänsä.

Se ei tosin ollut ainoa seikka, jonka takia Ron tuolla hetkellä Harrya vihasi.

Ronin pelastukseksi koitui herra Lovatt, joka ilmoitti palaverin olevan ohi. Ron odotti, kunnes kaikki muut olivat lähteneet; kaikki muut paitsi hän ja Harry, joka oli myös jäänyt selailemaan papereitaan. Ron oli niin kovana, ettei pystynyt nousemaan ylös, joten hän tyytyi kääntämään tuolinsa kohti Harrya ja mulkoilemaan tätä pahasti.

"Mitä vittua sä luulet tekeväsi?"

Harry näytti hämmästyneeltä, mutta sitten hänen huulensa kaartuivat ilkeään hymyyn.

"Mitä meinaat?" hän kysyi teennäisen viattomasti.

Ron näki punaista. "Ne viestit, senkin ääliö! Säkö oikeasti haluat, että mä saan potkut?"

"Mitä?! En tietenkään! Miksi mä nyt sellaista haluaisin?"

"Jännä ettei se tullut mieleen ennen kuin aloit lähetellä niitä viestejä", Ron letkautti. Harry näytti siltä, ettei ymmärtänyt lainkaan, mistä oli kyse. Ron oli varma, että se oli pelkkää huijausta. "Älä viitsi. Herra Lovattilla olisi varmasti ollut jotain sanomista, jos olisi saanut tietää että mä luen tekstiviestejä sillä aikaa, kun se kertoo niistä... niistä..."

"Viimeisimmistä ohjelmista, joita me ollaan onnistuttu integroimaan Taikuudella Toimivaan Struktuuriin", Harry täydensi. Ron kiroili itsekseen, ja Harry alkoi jo ärsyyntyä. "No miksi sä edes luit ne kaikki? En mä sua pakottanut niitä palaverin aikana avaamaan. Olisit vaan antanut kännykän täristä."

"Ihan kuin mä olisin voinut lopettaa kesken!" Ron ärjähti.

"Miksi et?" Harry kysyi.

Ron ei vastannut. Hän kiehui jo valmiiksi raivosta, ja silti Harry yritti vielä ärsyttää. Uskomatonta!

"Miksi et?" Harry kysyi kovemmalla äänellä.

Ron ponkaisi jaloilleen.

"Tiedät kyllä saakelin hyvin että miksi! Sä teit sen tahallasi ihan vaan siksi, että mä olen hom—" Ron vaikeni äkkiä.

"Oot mikä?" Harry kysyi miltei kuiskaten. Hänen silmänsä olivat laajentuneet ja hän näytti säikähtäneeltä.

"Painu vittuun!" Ron sylkäisi suustaan ja ryntäsi ovesta ulos.

~.~.~

Illan saapuessa Harry istui edelleen nojatuolissa, joka oli käännetty kohti takkaa. Hänellä oli ollut viisi tuntia aikaa miettiä, mitä olikaan tullut tehtyä. Kaikki oli lähtenyt liikkeelle pienestä, viattomasta kepposesta, mutta oli lopulta päättynyt haudanvakavaan väärinkäsitykseen.

Ei hän ollut halunnut saada Ronia suuttumaan. No, ei ainakaan niin pahasti. Ei hän ollut oikeastaan edes tarkoittanut saada Ronia kiihottumaan. Mutta kaikkein vähiten hän oli tarkoittanut, että hänellä itsellä alkoi seistä vain siksi, että hän kirjoitti homopornoviestejä! Se oli todella järkyttänyt Harrya. Hän ei ollut koskaan tajunnut, että oli sillä tavalla kiinnostunut miehistä. Jos totta puhuttiin, ei hän vieläkään ollut kiinnostunut miehistä yleisesti, vain yhdestä miehestä. Ja kun hän oli nähnyt juuri sen miehen kovettuvan pelkästään hänen viestejään lukemalla — no, se oli avannut kokonaisen uuden maailman! Eikä Ron ollut siinä maailmassa pelkästään Harryn paras ystävä ja kämppäkaveri.

Ron oli todellakin homo!

Tuo ajatus sai Harryn pään erityisen pyörälle. Mitä se tarkoitti? Halusiko Ron panna jonkun miehen kanssa? Halusiko Ron panna _häntä?_ Pelkkä ajatus tuntui niin kiihottavalta, että Harry työnsi sen pois mielestään. Nyt ei ollut sen aika. Ron oli hänelle niin vihainen, että antaisi varmasti turpaan, jos hän nyt menisi kysymään tuollaista.

Mutta missä Ron _oli?_ Kello oli jo kymmenen, eikä häntä ollut näkynyt palaverin jälkeen.

Juuri silloin takkaan leimahtivat smaragdinvihreät liekit ja Ron astui arinalle. Harry heilautti sauvaansa: ympäri olohuonetta leijuvat pallot alkoivat loistaa pehmeää valoa.

"Jaa, se olet sinä", Ron sanoi väsyneellä äänellä. Hän näytti ruokkoamattomalta.

"Missä sä olet ollut koko päivän?" Harry kysyi nousten ylös nojatuolista. "Mä oon ollut huolesta soikeana."

"Just joo."

"Oikeesti! Sitä paitsi jouduin valehtelemaan herra Lovattille, että sä olit syönyt jotain sopimatonta ja jouduit menemään Pyhään Mungoon."

"Niinkö", Ron mutisi kääntyen kohti keittiötä. "No ihan sama. Mä olen vieläkin vihainen niistä viesteistä." Hän ei päässyt kovin pitkälle, sillä Harry tarttui häntä käsivarresta.

"Kuule, meidän pitää puhua niistä."

"Eikä pidä!" Ron ärähti ja veti kätensä vapaaksi. "Meillä ei oo mitään puhuttavaa." Hän kääntyi jälleen kohti keittiötä, mutta ei päässyt askeltakaan eteenpäin.

"Kyllä. Meillä. On", Harry sanoi painokkaasti. Hän puski Ronia taaksepäin loitsimallaan näkymättömällä muurilla. "Istu alas."

"Haista vittu! Sä et mua käske!" Ron räjähti ja nykäisi oman sauvansa käsivarsikiinnikkeestä niin nopeasti, että Harry tuskin ehti nostaa suojauksensa. Ronin loitsu iski hänen kilpeensä ja valaisi huoneen ärhäkänpunaiseksi. Harry valmistautui riisumaan Ronin aseista, mutta oli liian hidas — heti kun hän laski kilpensä, Ron loikkasi.

Ron kaatoi Harryn alleen. Heidän sauvansa lensivät pitkin seiniä roiskien kipinöitä yltympäriinsä. Törmäys tyhjensi Ronin keuhkot, mutta hän sai silti painettua Harryn vasten lattiaa ennen kuin tämä ehti kiemurrella karkuun.

"Päästä irti!" Harry murisi ja yritti saada kätensä vapaiksi.

"Saakelin tampio!" Ron karjui ja kirosi päälle, kun Harry onnistui lyömään häntä leukaan.

Harry älähti, kun Ron taittoi hänen kättään, mutta sai tyydytystä kuullessaan Ronin kiroilevan raskaasti, kun hänen polvensa osui tätä vatsaan. Tuntui _niin hyvältä_ päästää kaikki patoutunut kiukku ulos. Hetken kuluttua Harry tosin huomasi, että Ronin kanssa painiminen oli myös saakelin kiihottavaa. Heidän vartalonsa hieroutuivat vastakkain ja vihaiset henkäykset valuivat kasvoilta kasvoille. Ja joka kerta, kun Ron onnistui vääntämään Harryn raajaa kivuliaasti milloin mihinkin suuntaan, Harryn kalu vain nytkähteli innoissaan.

Lopulta Ron onnistui lukitsemaan Harryn kädet tämän pään yläpuolelle ja nojaamaan tämän reisiin. Harry ei pystynyt liikkumaan lainkaan, hän vain hengitti raskaasti Ronin pahaenteisen tuijotuksen alla ja yritti parhaansa mukaan pitää heidän nivusensa erossa toisistaan. Hän oli niin kovana, että sattui.

"Miksi?" Ron ärisi hampaidensa välistä. "Miksi sun piti lähettää ne?"

"En mä siksi niitä lähettänyt, että sä joutuisit vaikeuksiin", Harry hinkui. Ronin sääret painoivat hänen reisiään, ja tämän kuristusote sai hänen sormensa turtumaan. Kaiken lisäksi alkoi olla jo noloa, miten kiihottuneeksi koko tilanne oli hänet saanut.

"Kysyin miksi sä lähetit ne, enkä miksi sä et lähettänyt niitä", Ron toisti. Hän yritti puhaltaa hikisen hiussuortuvan pois silmiltään, mutta se ei liikkunut. Sen sijaan hänen henkäyksensä virtasi suoraan Harryn sieraimiin varmistaen selkeästi sen, että missä ikinä Ron olikaan päivänsä viettänyt, baari se ei ainakaan ollut.

"Sen piti olla vain kevyt kepponen", Harry tunnusti. "Mutta sitten..."

Ron odotti hetken, mutta kun Harry ei jatkanut, hän nuolaisi kuivia huuliaan. "Sitten mitä?"

Harry tuijotti Ronin suuta. Hänen seisokkinsa tempoili farkkujen uumenissa ja hän yritti liikauttaa lanteitaan vain helpottaakseen hieman oloaan, mutta onnistui sen sijaan hieromaan itseään vasten Ronin haaraväliä. Hän jähmettyi aloilleen. Oliko Ron tuntenut sen? Oliko Ron tuntenut _sen_ , tai pikemminkin, oliko Ron tuntenut, kuinka kovana _se_ oli? Hän tuijotti paniikissa Ronia, joka kurtisti hieman kulmiaan.

"Sulla seisoo?"

"Ei", Harry kielsi välittömästi ja pudisti vielä päätäänkin.

Ronin otsaryppy kurtistui vielä syvemmäksi. Hän vilkaisi alas ja katsoi sitten Harrya suoraan silmiin.

"Ei savua ilman tulta..."

Ja kun Ron nojautui alas hieraisten etumustaan Harrya vasten, Harrysta todellakin tuntui, kuin hänen housunsa olisivat syttyneet liekkeihin.

 

Ron tuijotti lumoutuneena, kuinka Harryn katse lasittui ja huulet raottuivat lähes äänettömän huokauksen tieltä. Hän toisti liikkeen, ja tällä kertaa Harry älähti ääneen työntyen selkä kaarella vastaan. Ron saattoi vain ihailla näkyä: Harry hänen allaan hikisenä, kiimaisena, täysin kontrollinsa menettäneenä. Täysin hänen armoillaan. Tästä hän oli fantasioinut kaikkina niinä pitkinä öinä, jotka oli maannut valveilla makuuhuoneessaan, vain ohuen seinän päässä Harrysta.

Harry puristi silmänsä kiinni, mutta kun Ron koski nenällään Harryn nenää, silmät rävähtivät jälleen auki.

"Mun takia?" Ron kuiskasi huulet korkeintaan tuuman päässä Harrysta. "Sulla seisoo mun takia?"

"Vittu, joo-ooo!" Harry ulvoi, kun Ronin farkkujen sauma osui erityisen herkkään kohtaan.

Ron survoi huulensa Harryn huulia vasten ja työnsi kielensä kyselemättä tämän suuhun. Heidän hampaansa kolisivat yhteen, he hengittivät raskaasti toistensa suihin ja se oli muutenkin ehdottomasti paras suudelma, jonka Ron oli koskaan kokenut. Harryn kieli oli kuuma ja märkä liukuessaan hänen kieltään vasten ja kartoittaessaan hänen suunsa jokaista kolkkaa. Harryn vartalo hankasi vasten hänen kosketusta vaativia koloja ja harjanteita.

Harryn huulet siirtyivät Ronin leualle, ja hän imi, nuoli, näykki tietään kohti Ronin herkkää korvaa. Ron puski Harryn t-paitaa ylemmäs ja etsi sekä löysi pystyssä törröttävät nännit. Hän hieroi niitä kuumeisella innolla, mutta kun Harry imaisi hänen korvanipukkansa suuhunsa, Ron huudahti ja nipisti nänniä.

Kaikki kävi niin nopeasti. Tappelun aikana patoutunut kaksinkertaiseksi voimistunut kiihko oli liikaa. Ron halusi hidastaa, edes riisua heidän vaatteensa Merlinin tähden! — mutta siihen ei ollut aikaa.

"Lähellä... mä oon niin lähellä", hän pälpätti Harryn kaulaan. Hän tunki kätensä Harryn takamukselle ja työntyi muutaman, epäsäännöllisen, poukkoilevan kerran Harryn nivusia vasten, ennen kuin putosi yli reunan tähdet silmissä vilkkuen.

"Vittu, vittu, vittuuuuu!" Harry huusi Ronin korvaan vain muutamaa hetkeä myöhemmin vapisten tämän alla kuin horkassa.

Ron lysähti Harryn viereen, puoliksi tämän päälle, ja pakotti silmänsä auki — hän pelkäsi, että Harry saattaisi muuten kadota. Harryn silmäluomet olivat puolitangossa ja hän tuijotti niiden lomitse takaisin yrittäen tasata hengitystään. Hetkeen kumpikaan ei puhunut.

"No..." Harry sanoi lopulta selvittäen kurkkuaan.

"Kaikenlaista", Ron avitti.

"Sanopa muuta", Harry naureskeli.

"Mistä sä tiesit?"

"Tiesin mitä?" Harry kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Että mä olen homo. Kertoiko Dean sulle?"

"En mä— hei! Miksi Dean tiesi ennen mua?"

"Se näki kun tulin ulos homobaarista", Ron selitti. Hänen kätensä lepäsi Harryn rinnalla ja hän halusi todellakin päästä koskemaan muitakin osia.

"Aijaa", Harry henkäisi.

"Joo."

"No, en mä tiennyt että olet."

"En mäkään tiennyt että sä olet", Ron muistutti.

"En mäkään!" Harry huudahti ja taittoi kätensä päänsä alle. "Se vain... kun lähetin sulle niitä viestejä, niin kai mä vaan kuvittelin meidät tekemään niitä asioita. Ja, tuota, sitten mulla alkoi seistä."

"Niinkö?" Ron virnisti ja pyyhkäisi peukalollaan Harryn nänniä. Harry upotti hampaansa alahuuleensa. "Mulla kans."

Ron ihasteli Harryn rentoutunutta, euforista ilmettä ja mietti, näyttikö hän itsekin siltä, että oli juuri saanut elämänsä voimakkaimman orgasmin. Hän liu'utti kättään kokeilevasti Harryn kylkeä pitkin. Harry henkäisi pehmeästi ja ääni sujahti suoraan Ronin kaluun, joka oli jo herännyt uusinnan toivossa.

"En tiedä susta, mutta mä olen ehdottomasti toisen erän kannalla. Ehkä me voitaisiin tällä kertaa tehdä se ilman vaatteita?"

"Nytkö?" Harry kysyi yllättyneenä. Sitten hän virnisti. "Mä kun luulin, että sulla oli kiire tekemään välipalaa."

"Ei oo enää nälkä", Ron kuiskasi Harryn kaulaan ja puristi tämän pakaraa.

"Ei savua ilman tulta", Harry naureskeli; Ronin vatsa oli juuri kurahtanut.

"Aika liekeissähän tässä ollaan."


End file.
